Then fanfiction that should have never been
by DeidaraLuverC4
Summary: What happens when my silly little brother steps into a portal leading Amestris, and meets Ed and Al? How the hell am i supposed to know? Read it for yourself!
1. rumors

A Fanfiction Of Fanfiction's

Once Upon a time there was a young little boy named Richard Edward Goldstein.He had curley brown hair and brown eyes and wasnt very attractive. But Oh Well he'll just have to deal with it. Because he still thought that girls were icky and shuddered at the single word...boob.Richie as every one called him had a beautiful sister named Olivia. But she has nothing to do with this story. So whatever. Richie was an Otaku who was obsessed with japan and would jump at just the small reference of the word or anything involving the small island country.

He had many favorite such as Naruto and Inuyasha. But neither show would prepare him for the adventure to come.

**Somewhere in Amestris**

Edward and Alphonse Elric where off to yet another town somewhere in the middle of nowhere. ( Imagine that somewhere in the middle of nowhere O.O) They were headed off to the small town of Nonabel where a "supposed alchemist was supposedly using red stones to supposedly turn people into kittens with people hands" as said by a certain flame alchemist.

"This is so stupid... what a crap rumor" said the fullmetal one

"Now now **BROTHER** this is worth checking out. What if the "supposed alchemist" is actually turning people into cats with the philosophers stone? If we catch him we could save peoples lives!" said Al with a sparkle in his "eye". His mind then morphed into dream world as he thought of how awesome it would be to finally be the hero himself instead the fullmetal one. " Not to mention we would have the phillosophers stone and I could finally rule the!...um...i mean get my body back..."

So finally after an hour of horible train-ness they finally arivved in NONABEL!!

Heh heh heh. Endy of the first chaptery...

Notice that nonabel backwards spells lebanon..which is where i live...with my brother richie...because this storie was made for him by me his beautiful sister...bye!


	2. The End

So anyways whilst Richard was playing one of his extremely stupid, and boring, tactic games (Matt you've changed!) a giant black vortex opened up in the middle of his living room!! Richie being the extreme gamer he was emedietly thought '_Black vortex? That usually means go through it._', so he took a few steps from the couch and stepped INTO the big, swirling black vortex.

Ed and Al had just arrived at Nonabel station, when a giant black vortex opened out in the middle of the wall right in front of them!

Ed:"Woah! Cool, being the extreme gamer I am I should go through, but also being the extreme gamer I am someone's going to come in through there....(looks at pocket watch) Now!"

And thus spewed out of the giant black vortex, came Richie! Him being extremely graceful, landed right on his face at Al's feet.

Al:"Thats right bitches grovel at my feet and cowe...I mean... ARE YOU ALL RIGHT???"

Richie picked himself and wiped the dirt and Al's bitchiness off his shirt and stood up. " Woah, you doods are like, tall and like, short, and tin canish, and shit." said Richie while he stared at Ed and Al in awe.

"Damn right we are!" said Ed without even relizing what he just said.

Richie then decided to take a good look around and said, "Wooooah, dood this isnt my livin' room...woah."

"Then" said Ed taking Richie's shoulders and leading him to the black vortex " go BACK!" he then pushed Richard back into the black vortex, who disapeared into the big black thing, which caused it to close.

"God damn writer, screwing are world up all the time..geez. Come on, Al." Ed gestured for Al to follow him.

Then they both lived happily ever after in Nonabel until about two hours later, when all the cats starting having heart attacks (Damn you Kira!!!)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah I know this fic sucks like really bad, but I just wanted to get it out of the way so I didnt have work on it. And I've pretty much had it in mind for like ever but this computer has been acupied by my older step brother who had just come back from China, and I was not able to use it so yeah.


End file.
